Smoldering Ember
Backstory & Description When stationary, Smoldering Ember looks like Red and Blue Jade gossamer-thin wire coiled into a circle. When picked-up is when it starts to be more interesting. As it get exposed to the moving air just from it being handled, the wire begins to glow like the charring edge of a burning prayer strip, as sparks begin to fly off it. There is palpable heat coming off it, but it never seems to burn the wielder or anything she is holding or wearing. As more air passes over it (by stronger wind or it being whipped-around), the glow intensifies and more sparks and heat are given off in a display that is as beautiful as it is dangerous. When flying through the air, after it is released from a throw, it leaves a glowing trail of light and a rain of sparks as the spinning of the charkram and it stokes its burning even more so. backstory pending Notable Events / Involvements * Previously wielded by the shikari Peleps Zaruba * Current wielder is Rose. Gossip & Rumors ??? Inherent Powers As Smoldering Ember is exposed to and fed air, the wire glows more like an ember being blown to life. This is measure by its “Stoking Level”. Sparks begin to come off it at higher levels. Additionally, the wire begins to radiate heat that grows more intense at higher levels. However, the heat never harms the person it’s attuned to or anything worn or wielded by them, though some or all of this protection may be dropped as desired. For example, this would allow the Exalt to warm her hands on a cold day when needed. Any round (or few seconds out of combat) where the Stoking Level isn’t increased or would have increased if it was 1 level lower, it decreases by 1. The Stoking Level can be increased several ways: * Any attack made with Smoldering Ember, while not in a grapple, with successes greater than the current Stoking Level increases it by 1. * A miscellaneous action, called a Stoking Dance, may be taken in or out of combat to artfully swing it around through the air and expose it to a strong current. This increases the Stoking Level by 1 to a maximum of the player’s highest appropriate ability between: Melee, Thrown, Performance, Athletics, or some other ability appropriate to the stunt. For those Dissonant with Smoldering Ember, the maximum is the lower of Thrown and Performance. * Other stunts that expose the Smoldering Ember to moving air may also be taken to increase the Stoking Level. Blowing on the wire in a hard sustained manner might increase the level to 1, while a strong wind or a bellows might increase it to 2. The sparks and glowing light from Smoldering Ember are quite beautiful. Because of this, it counts as an exceptional Performance tool when used in a stunt that takes advantage of the glowing and sparks. It could also be used for other stunts related to heat or light depending on the Stoking Level. Some possible effects of the Stoking Level are as follows: * 1 - it’s warm and can be used for relevant stunts * 2 - warm enough to set fire to flammable material with prolonged exposure; with some clever preparation, could potentially be used to cook over * 3 - warm enough to set fire to flammable material with a short exposure * 4 - +1 die to withering damage; could melt through metal with prolonged exposure * 5 - ??? (the wire can’t retain higher heat levels by default) The wire's coil is very tight, but can be pulled out for long enough to allow for more stunt flexibility. However, it almost immediately snaps back into a tight enough coil to be thrown again. Evocations Grace of the Flames * Cost: 2m (+3m); Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Resonant, Dissonant * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None The Exalt has become so familiar with Smoldering Ember that breathing life into it is as natural as drawing breath for herself. This Evocation can be activated once per round to perform a Stoking Dance reflexively, even while performing complex actions. Stunts that blend graceful moves and fluid motion with Smoldering Ember into other actions taken that round increase the maximum that the Stoking Dance can raise the Stoking Level to by the stunt's rating. This still doesn't allow you to perform the Stoking Dance while enaged in a grapple. For those who aren't Resonant, this Evocation costs +1m to activate. For those who are Dissonent, this Evocation costs an additional +2m to activate. Uncontrollable Flames * Cost: 3m; Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: none * Duration: Once round * Prerequisite Charms: Grace of the Flames The Exalted whirls Smoldering Ember around her creating an dangerous wave of heat and sparks that drives her opponents away. This Evocation supplements a Stoking Dance so that, when performanced, it creates a 1 round environmental hazard identical to a bonfire, except that failure rolls an unsoakable withering die. (Stamina + Resistance) and (Dexterity + Dodge) are both appropriate resistance rolls. This affects all those out to Short Range and can only be activated with a Stoking Level of at least 4. At Essence 2, this Evocation can be repurchased to allow for different effects when activated with a Stoking Level of 5+. At this Stoking Level, the hazard is now identical to a bonfire and will begin to set flammable scenery within range on fire. Uncatchable Smoke * Cost: 3m; Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One round * Prerequisite Charms: Grace of the Flames Having it's wielder restrained still isn't enough to keep Smoldering Ember from drawing breath. Activating Uncatchable Smoke allows you to perform a Stoking Dance while engaged in a grapple. If you are restrained, you need to use Grace of the Flames. Smoke In The Air * Cost: - ; Mins: Essence 2 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Resonant, Dissonant * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: Uncatchable Smoke The Exalt can now allow some of the gossamer-thin thread to uncoil and float on the air like smoke. Her bond with it has gotten to the point where the Exalt can distribute and move the heat along the wire to allow for an impressive amount of control as the heat currents float the wire where the Exalt desires. While effect is active, the floating part of the wire does not glow or produce sparks (only the part being used to fuel the Stoking Dance, if it’s being used), which makes it quite difficult to see. While it can’t bear any weight except its own, a skilled user could make it tie a knot around a faraway object and allow for it to be pulled toward the Exalt. Use Larceny or Awareness if a dice roll is absolutely needed, like threading it through the eye of a needle from 10 yards away. Alternatively, the Exalt could allow the wire to hang unanimated and use it as a whip or lasso. This power is only usable for as long as the Exalt is touching Smoldering Ember with some part of her body. The second contact is broken, the wire snaps back to its original shape. Mechanically, allows you to trade the Thrown tag for the Tags Melee, Disarming, Flexible, Grappling, and Reaching with a draw weapon action. Additionally, it counts as an exceptional Larceny tool when used for fine manipulation and counts as an exceptional Stealth tool when used from out of sight. This fine manipulation can be performed within Close range. For Non-Dissonant users, at Stoking Level 3+, this can be done out to Short range. For Resonant users, at Stoking Level 5+, this can be done out to Medium range. Overburning Intensity * Cost: - ; Mins: Essence 1 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Resonant * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: Grace of the Flames Add these additional effects at higher Stoke levels: * 6 - Melts through metal with a short exposure; destroy mundane weapons with a disarm gambit at 1 higher difficulty * 7 - +1 additional die to withering damage; destroy mundane armor with a restrain action with 1 extra round expended * 8 - Melts through stone with a prolonged exposure * 9 - ??? * 10 - +1 additional die to withering damage; Melts through stone with a short exposure * 11+ - no greater effect by default, other than lasting longer at a higher state Non-resonant: the maximum stoking level is 10. Credits et all Image taken from: ??? Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons of the Chosen Category:Infinite Chakrams Category:Weapon Types:Thrown Category:Weapon Types:Light Thrown